Hunter and Vampire Volume 2: SURVIVAL
by jacques0
Summary: Asuka is about to learn that the past will always come around...but this time, seconds can be deadly...Volume 2 of the series.  AU
1. Conversation Under the tree

**This is volume TWo so you all enjoy and review.**

HUNTER + VAMPIRE

VOLUME II

SURVIVAL

_Previously on Hunter + Vampire_

_A pureblood named Rei Ayanami get recruited by an old friend Gendo Ikari, head of GERHIN to take care of a vampire that had been murdering teenage girls in Tokyo-3. Thanks to her teenage looks, Rei went undercover as a student in NERV High School where she saved the life of Asuka Langley Soryu who was the vampire next`s target. Rei defeated the vampire but not before learning that another pureblood is in Tokyo-3, one from Rei`s past…_

CHAPTER SIX

Conversation under the tree

_Meep_ Meep_ Meep._

Those were the sounds Asuka awaken to. At first, she couldn`t understand as to where she was at. She glanced around herself, and became more aware of her surrounding, recognizing the location.

She was at a hospital.

Grunting, Asuka seated up pulling her red hair out of her blue eyes. She glanced around, wondering how exactly she ended up at the hospital. Last thing she remembered was…

_The vampire._

Asuka was a smart girl, thought even if she had been terrified out of her mind, she knew a vampire when she saw one, and that guy was definitely a vampire. Asuka glanced at her wrist, and saw that it was wrapped in bandages and it wasn`t hurting anymore. She was still not able to believe that she had been bitten and hadn`t changed into a vampire.

Wasn`t that how someone turn into a vampire.

Suddenly, the door opened and her guardian Misato Katsuragi entered the room. Misato was a police officer who worked in the station and was well known and respected. Wearing her signature red jacket over a small black dress, the woman emitted a sexiness that would make most models jealous, thought Asuka was used to it by now.

"Don`t make me worry for you like that Asuka," she said taking the redhead into a hug.

"Er…Misato, I`m…I`m fine really."

Misato pulled out of the hug and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You sure!"

"I`m fine, really."

"I`ll take your word for it," Misato said, ``so what the hell happened?"

Asuka sighed.

"i`m not too sure myself."

"How come?" Misato asked, now curious.

"It`s going to sound crazy," Asuka stated.

"Try me,"

"I`ve been attacked by a vampire."

Silence reigned as Misato simply starred at her before straightening up.

"A vampire?"

"I`ve seen its fangs with my own eyes Misato," Asuka told her, "It was the scariest thing I`ve experienced in my entire life."

" Well, it does sound crazy…"

"See I told you…."

"How did you got away?" Misato asked.

"I didn`t," Asuka said softly, "Someone saved my life…don`t ask me I don`t know who it was, but someone saved me."

"The nurse told me that they found you on a gurney at the entrance of the hospital," Misato said, "Maybe your savior didn`t want to be known."

Asuka lied back down on the bed, watching the sky outside.

"Maybe."

When Misato left later on, Asuka fell asleep thinking about her mysterious savior.

* * *

The news of Asuka being in the hospital after a mysterious attack spread through the school like wildfire, since Asuka was one of the most popular girl in school it was no wonder that most of the school population were interested. To everyone`s surprise, the girl in question wanted to forget about the incident altogether, which made most people even more curious, thought Rei was simply watching from the sideline with amusement to the entire thing.

It was strange to see them trying to figure it out. Rei was glad that the attention had diverted away from her at the moment. She had been tired of the constant hassle she had gotten from people lately. She had been this close of ripping their heads off their necks.

Now it was lunch, and Rei had taken a seat under the large willow tree that dominated the school ground to simply read her favorite book. It was an isolated spot in the school ground so she won`t be disturb…

A shadow passed in front of her and someone seated beside her. Looking up, she was surprised at who it was.

None other than Asuka herself.

"At least they won`t be able to find me here," she murmured thought Rei heard her perfectly.

"You`re hiding?"

Asuka focused on the blue headed girl beside her, "I`m sorry"

Rei let out a smile, "Are you hiding?"

"You can say that," Asuka answered, "You?"

"I`ve found this location a great place to read," Rei answered, showing her the book.

"I`m not bothering you, am I"

"No," Rei told her, " IT`s nice to get company once in a while."

Asuka let out a smile, "I`ll bet it is…Hey, you`re that new girl in my homeroom right?"

"Yes, you`re correct," Rei answered, "Rei Ayanami."

"Asuka Langley Soryu."

The two girls shook hands.

"Great to finally meet you," Asuka told her, "Though, you have been a topic of conversation for the Stooges."

"Stooges? Rei repeated, not understanding the term.

"Yeah, the three idiot i`m usually with," Asuka told her, "Touji, Kensuke and Shinji."

"So, why do you call them idiots then," Rei asked again.

Asuka took a seat beside her, putting both of her arms behind her head, "That`s because that`s what they are."

Rei decided to shrug her shoulders, "If you say so."

Asuka grunted in reply.

The two stayed silent after that thought not for long.

"Asuka,"

"Mmh."

"I don`t mean to sound repetitive," Rei said, "but are you alright?"

Asuka starred at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you`re not acting as the people recognize you for," Rei stated.

"hunh?"

"The Asuka i`ve heard about is always at the center of attention," Rei told her, "and yet, here you are hiding from it with me behind this old tree."

Asuka actually laughed, "I know right, I don`t even understand it myself."

Rei closed her book and placed it on the ground beside her. She, then, turned toward the redhead, "Want to talk about it?"

Asuka sighed glancing at the sky, "I`m not even sure who to talk of it to. If I told the Stooges, they`ll laugh it off, even Misato don`t believe me."

"Then, tell me," Rei said.

Asuka then told her everything about the attack till she passed out and waking up in the hospital. When she was done, Rei simply watched the sky.

"I believe you."

"You…you do."

"I don`t see any reason you should make it up," Rei told her, "So why shouldn`t I trust your words?"

* * *

Asuka starred at the girl across her. She was surprised and taken aback at how easily Rei believed her. She had expected her to laugh, or tell her she imagined it. The girl was easy enough to talk to and Asuka was wondering how she had spilled everything to the pale albino blue-haired girl, and for once, Asuka felt glad she had talked it to her.

"Thanks Rei,"

The blue haired girl simply smiled, "It`s nothing, i`m just giving you a helping hand."

At that the bell echoed across the ground and both girls stood up.

"Hey will you be here tomorrow?" Asuka asked.

"If nothing comes up, sure," Rei told her.

"Great, i`ll meet you up here during lunch tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

The two walked up the school, and somehow Asuka felt slightly better than she felt earlier.

**Yeah, that`s the first one. on to the next and review.**


	2. Lilly

**Here is another chapter enjoy**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Lilly

Rei arrived at her apartment and entered the place. She was about to put her bag down when she caught the scent of something, making her freeze.

She took a sniff. It was a vampire scent alright, and she was curious as to how it entered the apartment and she walked into the living room.

"I know you`re here, so you might as well come out," Rei growled.

Two slender arms circled her waist from behind and someone nuzzled into her neck.

"You haven`t changed one bit Rei," the female vampire said.

Rei turned her head toward the mass of blonde locks that were on her shoulder.

"Hello Lilly,"

The vampire Lilly raised her head and smiled showing her sharps fangs, her eyes taking a reddish glow in the darkness. She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans and she had been Rei`s old friend back in the days of the Vampire Wars.

Lilly nuzzled into her neck again.

"Is that how you treat your old pal?" she asked.

"Considering I haven`t seen you since the Victorian Ages," Rei told her, "Then yeah."

Lilly removed herself from Rei and lounged herself unto one of the couch.

"Well, i`ve been in the United States, moving around," she told the blue-haired, "A beautiful country I might add, and it turn out those yanks aren`t as passionate as you are in love making."

Rei snorted, "So you`re here for sex?"

Lilly smiled, "How long as it been since you`ve gotten some Rei?"

Rei flashed toward her and the next second Lilly`s back was against the wall.

"Oooh, frisky,"

Rei captured her lips in a searing kiss as her hands roamed the girl`s body. Then she broke it and started to kiss the neck in feather like kisses which make Lilly pure in delight, that is until Rei`s fangs bit down making her yell out a moan. Clothes were literally ripped off as Lilly`s hand passed on Rei`s firm ass as she licked the blood that was on Rei`s lips.

"Knew there was a reason I loved it when you fuck me," Lilly growled.

Rei`s eyes were black with desire as she kissed the other vampire, and in another blur of movement, the two were on the futon in Rei`s room. Their limbs tangled themselves around each others, cries of ectasy, and passionate noises echoed around the room the entire night.

Many hours later, both Rei and Lilly were lying naked on the futon. Both of their bodies were covered in bruises and bite marks.

"I loved it when you do it rought," Lilly grinned.

Rei chuckled, "I`ll bet you do."

"So, Rei what`s with the school uniform?" Lilly asked, "You haven`t grow any weird fetishes over the years have you?"

"Idiot," Rei sighed, "I`m working undercover for a old human friend of mine. So far, i`ve smoked a newborn with a large appetite."

"That`s good," Lilly said, "I hate it when you`re a newborn."

"Well, i`ve never went through that phase," Rei told her.

"Ah, the wonders of being a pureblood," Lilly laughed.

"So, you`re going to tell me why you`re in Japan?" Rei asked, now looking at the blonde.

"I`ve got something to tell you," Lilly said.

"Let`s hear what mess you`ve made this time," Rei groaned.

"Isaac is in town," Lilly told her, now sounding serious, "Being shadowing his footsteps for a while now."

"Isaac?" Rei repeated, surprised.

"Yes, he is hunting Vampire Hunters descendants," Lilly told her.

"Hunters eh," Rei whispered.

The Vampire Hunters were the thorn of every vampire side. They had killed a large numbers of vampires in the past centuries, which many were purebloods. Rei had gained a reputation among them as being the one to have killed most Hunters in the war.

"Who`se Hunter kid is he targeting now?" Rei asked.

"I don`t know her name," Lilly said, "I think it's a woman`s daughter. Woman`s name is Kyoko Zeppelin something…"

Rei got out of bed, her pale naked skin seemed to glow in the darkness.

"What`s up?"

"I`m going to check who is the target?"

"Wait…i`m coming with you."

* * *

Asuka was at home watching TV. Misato wasn`t off her shift yet and she had done her homework, or the one she understood anyway. She could always copied off Shinji`s tommorow before homeroom.

Then her thoughts turned toward Rei Ayanami.

She was still amazed at the blue-haired girl had simply believed her story. She had thought the girl had been humoring her, but she knew that Rei wasn`t joking, nor humoring her. Rei`s eyes were a crimson red, but it wasn`t cold nor cruel.

It was friendly and warm.

And also, something about Rei _drew _her in for lack of better word. She had been pondering this ever since she had talked to Rei during lunch under the three, and she had involuntary acted on those feelings of wanting to see the girl again, and they had planned to meet at the tree again. Somehow, it sounded like a date.

The redhead shook her head.

The front door opened and Misato said, "I`m home."

"Hey Misato," Asuka greeted.

"Eh, you`re still up?"

"It`s the week-end tomorrow," Asuka told her, " So, how was work?"

"Good," Misato said, "How was school?"

"It was okay," Asuka answered, "Made a new friend."

Misato headed toward the fridge and Asuka heard a can being opened, "Oh, really."

"Yeah," Asuka told her, "she was the new transfer student who arrived last week."

"You`ve talked to her?" clanging of plate.

"Yep, her name is Rei Ayanami."

_Crash!_

Asuka came running into the kitchen, to see a broken plate and a frozen Misato.

Misato couldn`t breath…nor think. It would seems that everything had froze for her at that name, a name that was both feared in the Monastery and of the Elders.

"Misato, are you alright?" Asuka asked her, a slight worry in her eyes.

"What was that name again," Misato asked.

"Rei Ayanami," Asuka answered, now looking perplexed.

_Have to make sure…_

"What does she look like?" Misato asked, putting both of her hand on Asuka`s shoulder.

"Well…she is kinda pale…like an albino," Asuka told her, "she had blue hair and crimson eyes."

"Asuka, listen to me very carefully," Misato told her, "You are not to speak to that girl again, you hear me."

Now Asuka looked shocked, "What…why?"

"IT`s for your own safety," Misato told her.

"My own safety," Asuka croaked, "What is it so bad about her that I have to avoid her."

Misato didn`t answer her question simply saying, "Trust me on this, go pack your things."

"_What?_" Asuka yelled indignantly.

"Just do what you`re told Asuka," Misato said dashing into her room.

She heard the young girl let out a scream of frustration, "Then, where will we go Misato?"

"The Monastery," was her answer.

Misato pulled out a large case from under the floorboard and opened it. It was filled with knives, and a small crossbow and ammunitions for it.

_A vampire attack Asuka and Rei Ayanami, the pureblood showed up in Asuka`s school, _She thought grimly.

This wasn`t coincidence. She armed herself and was prepared to do the mission she was assigned to do.

To watch over and protect Kyoko Zeppelin`s daughter, and no dirty ass bloodsuckers isn`t going to change that.

**Review**

**Jacques0 out.**


	3. Found

**Enjoy**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Found

Rei and Lilly both fully dressed made their way unto GERHIN so that Rei could use the MAGI supercomputer. The computer was the latest technology that could pull up anything on anyone on the planet. They could just know your name and all of the information about you will be pulled up in seconds.

Rei seated herself on the MAGI computer and logged in.

"You have clearance for that?" Lilly asked.

"Gendo trust me a lot," Rei simply answered.

She typed in the name KYOKO ZEPPELIN

A file popped up and Rei clicked on it. A picture and a list of information popped up and Rei`s eyes widened at the woman in the picture.

"She look like Asuka," she whispered.

"Asuka?"

"A girl I met in school today," Rei told her, "I saved her life against the newborn I smoked. Isaac must have been the one who created that newborn in the first place."

Rei then read the woman`s full name.

KYOKO ZEPPELIN SORYU

"She died ten years ago," Rei said reading the file, "murder was never solved…and her only daughter, Asuka had been taken in by a Misato Katsuragi."

"Katsuragi?" Lilly said, "Another famous name in the Hunter ranks."

"I`ll bet," Rei said, "That`s why her scent was so strange…she was a Hunter. That would mean that Asuka is Isaac`s target."

Rei clenched her hands into fists.

"What is he planning this time?" she growled, " Is he trying to start another war?"

Lilly`s phone started to ring and she answered it.

"What is it?... allright."

She hung up and seeing Rei`s gaze on her she said.

"Isaac is moving on Asuka."

"I`ll take care of Isaac myself," Rei growled.

"Rei if you do that, you`ll…"

"I know," Rei cut her off, "I don`t want him to start another pointless war, let`s go."

The two vampires left the MAGI room.

* * *

Asuka didn`t know what was going on for Misato to make her go back to the Monastery. After the death of her parents, she had spend five years there to mostly heal from the horror that she had seen that night and she had been traumatized by the events. She had one friend there, HIkari Hokari but that still doesn`t explain why she had to go there right now.

"Misato, will you tell me what`s going on?"

"Not now Asuka," her guardian said, taking a turn a top speed.

Something heavy landed on the car`s roof, drawing both of their attention.

"What was that?" Asuka asked.

"Trouble," Misato said pulling out the small automated crossbow, slamming a magazine within it.

With the sound of screaming metal, something was clawing to get into the car and Asuka screamed and Misato made a sharp curve to the left, trying to throw off whoever was on the hood of the car. Then, a motorcycle came up to them, the guy holding out a machine gun.

_Ratatatatata…._

The rounds thundered the side door and window which were thankfully bulletproof. Asuka put her head down her eyes wide with fear, and Misato gritted her teeth.

_They`ve found us, _she thought.

The one on the roof tore it off, showing the ominous red eyes and the large canines with were salivating with venom. Misato took aim at him with the crossbow and pulled the trigger. In quick succession, the rounds pierced the vampire which busted into flames, screaming and snarling.

Misato then let out a thrill of triumph, which is until Asuka screamed.

"_Watch out_,"

Misato, then, noticed that they were about to crash. She gritted her teeth, gripping the wheel giving it a turn and hands flying for the brake…and with an almighty sound of metal against metal, the squad car slammed head long into a parked car.

Everything was still for a moment before Misato groaned, "You`re alright Asuka?"

"I`ll be fine."

"Good," Misato said, opening her door, "We`ve got to move or they`ll find us again."

"Who`s trying to kill us Misato?" Asuka asked, her cheek sporting a cut.

"Listen, i`ll tell you everything as soon as we`re out of this mess, okay," Misato told her.

Asuka nodded and got out of the car and noticed Misato`s slight limp.

"You`re okay?"

"I`ll be alright," Misato said sweeping the area with her crossbow, her hand on the trigger.

Suddenly, snarling could be heard as people started to appear around them and Misato opened fire on them and to Asuka`s shock, they burst into flames as soon as they were hit with the ammunition Misato`s weapon.

"This way Asuka," Misato told her grabbing her wrist.

Suddenly something hard hit them, sending the two flying backward into the ground which Misato landed on her already bleeding leg, making her cry out in pain, while Asuka simply landed on her back, having the wind knocked out of her.

"Nowhere to run, _Hunter,_" a voice announced.

Both Asuka and Misato found the speaker.

He was white-haired with skin as pale as moonlight and his eyes were glowing red in the darkness making Asuka freeze and shock and in terror.

"Misato Katsuragi isn`t it?" the vampire continued, his voice a deadly caress in the air, "Ten years ago, you were a force to be reckoned with. You`ve killed quite a number of us that you were feared. Guess you`re not that fearsome anymore."

His red eyes now turn toward Asuka and a deadly and feral smile grew on his lips, showing his fangs.

"Ah, you`re the spitting image of your mother, let`s hope i`ll have the satisfaction to enjoy your deaths as I did hers. A shame that you weren't trained, you would have made an excellent work out."

He took Asuka by the throat and pulled her up, strangling her.

"I wonder if your blood will be as delicious as her," he grinned.

He pulled his lips back, getting ready to bite when something stabbed him in his elbow making him drop the girl on the ground hissing.

Then two figures appeared between him and Asuka, and he grinned recognizing them.

"Ah, Rei and Lilly, how nice of you to join the party."

* * *

Misato was in pain as she tried to focus on what`s happening. She noticed the arrival of the two new vampires, and she recognized the blue hair.

Rei Ayanami. One of the deadliest pureblood vampire in the world, and then she knew that they weren`t going to survive this night.

Her wandering hands found her fallen crossbow and she pulled it toward herself and aimed it toward Rei and she knew if she died, at least she`ll take one of those bloodsucker with her. When she was about to press the trigger, she noticed something that made her pause.

Rei was kneeling in front of Asuka, a look of pure relief in her glowing red eyes.

"You`re alright Asuka?"

"Rei…what`s going on…your eyes…?"

"I`ll explain everything to you later," she said, "Just take care of your protector."

* * *

Rei then stood up, a look of cold fury on her face. She glared at Isaac who was standing across her with a smug grin on his face. She recognizes the entire characteristic the newborn described of his sire. Isaac was the one who create the newborn and set it loose in the city. The same newborn that had attacked Asuka and he had threatened to reveal the vampire Community to the world.

Well not on her watch.


	4. Judgment of Darkness

**Enjoy**

CHAPTER NINE

Judgment of Darkness

The two pureblood starred each other across the street. Isaac was looking at Rei marveling he was in the presence of the most deadliest vampire and the one to kill most Hunter during the ward, that she was feared and respected through the Vampire World.

"What do you hope to accomplish Isaac?" Rei asked him, "Killing Hunters will only drag us back into another pointless war?"

"I hunt the most famous of them," Isaac answered smiling, "But why are you defending them Rei, after all, you used to slaughter them by the hundred."

Rei`s face showed a slight remorse before disappearing altogether.

"Maybe I did in the past, but that`s where it should stay…in the past. We have a treaty of peace with the Hunters since the end of the last war. Attacking their children's that know nothing of us will prove to be pointless. All that you`re committing is murder."

"A vampire with morals," Isaac chuckled, "Never would have seen the day _you _ will try to lecture me after all you`ve done."

"You`re the one living in the past Isaac," Lilly snarled, "The rest of us have moved on since the war."

"Be silent you lower class vampire," Isaac told her, "This is a conversation of pureblood."

"Well for a pureblood you sure not acting like one," Lilly snorted.

Isaac snarled at her whom Rei responded with her own snarl, showing her fangs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka was kneeling by Misato who was groaning a little. She knew that the vampires were after them and they had called them Hunter, whatever that mean and she was hoping Misato could tell her what`s going on exactly.

"Misato, you`re okay?"

"I`ll be fine," Misato told her, "I`m sorry about this Asuka, I should have…"

"Not now," Asuka cut her off.

Misato smiled, "You remind me of your mother sometimes."

"So you`ve told me," Asuka said, looking back at Rei and the vampires and felt her heart skip a beat at was she was seeing. Rei had fangs and was crouched as if ready for a fight.

"Rei…"

"That girl is a vampire Asuka," Misato told her, "One of the most dangerous vampires in the world."

_Rei…a vampire? _Asuka thought, remembering the polite girl she had met under the oak tree, _this…this can`t be…_

"This is the reality I didn`t want you growing up in," Misato said, "But it seems that we can`t run from our past that easily."

* * *

"You`ll actually fight me Rei," Isaac said, "Even when the laws forbids the act of battle between pureblood. You`ll rather become an outcast just to protect the very people whom hunt us?"

Rei glanced toward where Asuka and the older woman was and noticed the confused and scared looks on the redhead and the woman whom tightened her grip on her weapon.

She then turned toward Isaac, her resolve strong.

"Yes."

* * *

_Rei, _Asuka thought.

Misato simply frowned.

* * *

"Reckless," Lilly told her.

Isaac shook his head.

"I can`t believe you will say this," he said, "But you`ve made your choice. Kill them and bring me the Hunters alive."

The group of vampires which were standing behind him all launched forward, all of them crying out for blood.

"Rei," Lilly said taking a stance.

"Way ahead of you," Rei answered her, charging toward the group, drawing her sword.

She slashed the two that were coming at her which they burst into flames. She then charged throught, slashing and hacking her way in the mass of vampires.

Lilly on her hand was ripping them apart with her own hands. She dodged and attacked as her hand went for the heart ripping them out as the vampire falls down, in comatose. The vampire`s number one weakness it's the heart. In the old tales, to kill a vampire was to stake him at the heart to kill him, while in reality all that does is leave them in a comatose state and being already dead, they were believed to be dead.

Ah, the power of the human heart.

In moments, both Rei and Lilly were left standing in a alley riddled with vampires corpses all around them. Lilly was licking her fingers which were bathed with blood as Rei approached Isaac who simply stood there.

"Obviously, they weren`t a match for you," he said.

"I`ll take you one Isaac," Rei growled pointing the bloody sword at him.

"Try," he simply said.

Rei charged at him and Isaac raised a hand and a large explosion echoed around the street as Rei was send flying back, smashing against a random car.

"Rei," Lilly yelled.

"You haven't changed one bit did you Rei," Isaac said, "Always charging ahead."

Rei stood back up, "You can use black magic…well, so can I."

Lilly stared at her at the revelation.

_Since when…did you use black magic Rei?_

"You`re lying," Isaac said, clearly not believing her.

At once, Rei`s form started to cover in some black substance hiding all of her features except for the two glowing red eyes that were starring through the shadow. The entire air felt heavy and Lilly felt her body grew colder than the air around her.

_T…This is…_

* * *

Isaac mouth was open in shock, knowing the Arts Rei mastered.

_Judgment of Darkness, _he thought, _the only vampire to be able to use this was Vlad Drakul…and she already…_

* * *

"Misato, what`s going on with Rei?" Asuka said, "W…why there is so much dread?"

Misato Katsuragi knew what technique Rei was using. IT was in the old records of the Monastery. She had heard that It was the technique that had made the darkest vampire to rise to the throne. She never believed she will be a witness to such a powerful Art.

"I…I think Rei just brought out something extremely dangerous," Misato told her, "Only one vampire was known to have been able to do this. But if Rei can do it…"

_I fear what the future bring for us all._

* * *

Shadow-Rei flashed toward Isaac so fast that the other pureblood only had time to blink. She then came up with the sword in all attempt to decapitate him. It was his teleporting ability that had saved him…thought he barely got away. He had a big slash across his face and neck.

_This is bad, _he thought, _even with my teleporting ability she was able to get me…_

Shadow-Rei saw him and raised her hand toward him.

Then Isaac felt the very darkness around him started to envelop him.

"Shadow Bind." Rei whispered.

Rei flashed toward him with her sword pointed at Isaac`s heart and she stabbed him through expelling blood all over her clothes…

Then the body burst into flames turning to ashes.

In her surprise in shook, the shadow that had enveloped her dissipated until Rei was left standing there.

_W…What just happen?_

**Hope you enjoyed that.**


	5. Aftermath

CHAPTER TEN

Aftermath

Rei starred at the spot Isaac had just turned to ashes. She couldn`t believe that the pureblood died like that. Its not how purebloods dies and she had seen that happen…

Lilly landed by her side, making Rei glance toward her.

"Isaac was a pureblood right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes,"

"Then…why did he…?"

"He probably teleported somewhere else," Rei said, "But he doesn't matter at the moment."

She jumped down from the roof, landing in the street below, Lilly landing beside her.

Asuka was helping Misato walk since her leg seemed to be still hurting, but Rei noticed that the latter had her weapon ready and tensed slightly when the two vampires approached them.

"Rei."

"Asuka," Rei whispered, "Are you both alright?"

Asuka nodded giving her a smile, while the other woman simply nodded.

"Follow me, my apartment isn`t far from here," Rei told them.

They started to walk away from the alley, with both human following, thought Misato did it grudgingly, not letting her guard down around the vampires.

* * *

A few hours later, the four were in Rei`s apartment, and the two vampires were in the living room leaving the two humans in the other room.

"What now?" Lilly asked her.

"It wont be long before Isaac reach the Council and they will denounce me of everything," Rei said simply.

"It will be a real shock to everyone," Lilly chuckled, "None of them will expect that to happen."

"You know you`ll be dragged down along with me right?" Rei reminded her.

Lilly chuckled, "Rei, I am not even a pureblood, so in reality i`m just another pawn to them. I`d much rather to be with you while the storm start anyway."

"You`ve still got your trinket right, the Sun Protector?"

Lilly pulled out the small necklace of a cross from within her shirt, "Never goes anywhere without it?"

Rei took it from her and said, "Aztari Neva Purifico."

A strange hissing sound escaped the small cross as smoke grew out of it before it quickly dissipated.

"Never take it off during daylight," Rei told her, "Or you`ll burn to ashes."

Lilly looked at her, seemingly frozen, "You mean…I can…"

"Yes," Rei told her smiling.

"Thanks Rei,"

The blue-head nodded before heading toward the bedroom.

* * *

Misato and Asuka looked toward the door when it slid open and Rei Ayanami entered. She was still dressed entirely in black making her skin seems as pale as a corpse. She glanced toward Misato who tensed again as the red eyes sweep over her.

"How`s the leg?"

"It will heal," Asuka told her but Misato quickly cut through, "What did you help us Rei Ayanami? What`s in it for a vampire to help a Hunter?"

Rei starred at her, "I don`t want a pointless war to start. But i`m certain his actions will be dealt with the Council."

"I don`t get it," Misato said, "Why so pessimist now?"

Rei rang a hand through her hair.

"I was more like a vampire in my younger days, than now. I didn`t care how many i`ve killed and drunk dry, all I`ve cared about is upholding the pureblood honor and code."

She walked toward the window, glancing down the empty road below.

"But I started to wonder why did this war started in the first place? Why did we have to fight? So I stopped fighting against Hunters, turn my back on the war and the other purebloods, and when Isaac started to attack the Hunter`s descendant, I simply decided to thwart him, becoming an outcast of my own race."

She then turned toward the two humans in the room.

"That`s all there is to it, no ulterior motives, nothing," she finished in a solemn voice.

Rei glanced toward the clock.

"You go to sleep, and leave at first light," she said.

With that Rei simply left the room.

"She seriously expect me to believe that?" Misato snorted.

"At least she is doing something," Asuka said, "If all you`ve told me is true about Hunter and Vampires having a truce a long time ago."

"Yes but when the Monastery learn of what happened today," Misato told her, "The shaky alliance won`t last at all. All they will be asking for is revenge."

* * *

The hours passed slowly as Rei simply seated there in the empty living room. Asuka and Misato had long gone to sleep and she was seating there in the dark, waiting. But something had been bothering Rei a lot. It seems like every time Asuka is in danger, something primal to her had awoken wanting to protect the redhead at all cost. Rei knew this isn`t how she`d normally act if it was someone else, but why Asuka?

She growled quietly in the dark, her glowing eyes sweeping the apartment. She knew it was one of those moments that she wished she could sleep, and from the human perspective it seems the nights are shorter like that.

"The humans sleeping already?" Lilly asked when she came through the window.

"It would seems so," Rei told her.

"So, what`s the plan for tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"Leave Tokyo-3," Rei said simply, "go somewhere safe from the Vampire Council Reach. That`s the plan so far."

"Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Since when did you use black Magic," Lilly asked her, "and not only that…the power you used…it even gives me the chills…if that`s even possible."

"It`s called Judgment of Darkness," Rei told her, "An ancient spell I`ve learned during my many travels. Vlad Drakul was the only one that could use it. The legend said that he was bestowed the power from beings called Evangelion."

Lilly looked at her, confused, "Evangelion?"

"That's the name they were given," Rei continued, "they were powerful, able to cause terrible destruction and chaos. Some of the Council members believed that the beings known as the Evangelion lay asleep in some corners of the Earth, just waiting to be found."

"You`re going to find them?"

"No…," Rei said chuckling, "Not yet at least."

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY 

Isaac walked through the trees growling in humiliation and rage. He had never expected Rei to fight him to protect the Hunters nonetheless. He arrived in front of the old church were two men stood at the door, and he approached them.

"I have news for the Council," he said.

They let him inside.

The place was lit with candles and it was ironic that they were using this place as a post.

"You have news for us Isaac Fowel?" a voice announced.

He was in the Elder room, the Five Vampire Lords seating in their chairs, and he got into a kneeling positions.

"I have grave news, my Lord."

TO BE CONTINUED IN VOLUME 3

**that`s the end of VOlume 2 everyone, and tune in next time for Volume 3.**

**Review**

**Jacques0 out.**


End file.
